


Black Blooded Hero

by Thanos_Cradik



Category: Soul Eater, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Black Blood, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanos_Cradik/pseuds/Thanos_Cradik
Summary: After a kidnapping, Izuku strives to be a hero. But can someone with Black Blood be one? Or will he fall into madness?





	1. Prologue

_“I told you, I didn’t need your help!”_

 

_“But Kacchan-”_

 

“ _Shut_ _up, Deku!”_

 

_Young Izuku Midoriya watched as his friends left him behind, leaving him in the small park. Though there were other parents and kids nearby, the little boy felt lonelier than ever._

 

_‘I just wanted to help.’_

 

_“Oh? And what are you doing here by yourself, little boy?”_

 

_“Huh?”_

* * *

 

_“Stupid Deku! I didn’t need any kind of help! I had that all under control!”_

 

_Katsuki Bakugou, the most awesomest six year old in the ward, was rather angry at Deku. After he had fallen off a tree, the Quirkless little runt had thought he had been hurt._

 

_His two friends had been agreeing with him, but he didn’t pay any attention to them. He was stronger, smarter, heck he was even older (by three months) than Quirkless Deku! He-_

 

_“Wait, didn’t his mom ask us to watch him?”_

 

_…_

 

_And now he was making it more difficult for him!_

 

_“Crap, let’s go get the little baby.”_

 

_Returning to the park, they didn’t see Deku anywhere. Not on any of the park attractions, or in the little cluster of trees surrounding the park._

 

_“Maybe he went home already?”_

 

_Katsuki knew better, though. The path they had taken from and back to the park was the only way home, and in the time they had been walking they would have seen Deku._

 

_“Nah, he’s got to be hiding somewhere.” Reaching the trees, he began calling out. “Oi! Deku, where are you?! I know you’re in there!”_

 

_But no one answered back. He looked for an hour, then two, and soon three. But he couldn’t find the boy._

 

_“Deku? Deku?!”_

 

_“IZUKU!!!”_

* * *

 

_Inko Midoriya fell to her knees at the news she received. Her son had disappeared from the park, presumably kidnapped if the reports of a villain in the area were true._

 

_She couldn’t hear the policeman anymore. Her world had been yanked out from under her feet. First her husband left, and now this. Even after the man had left, she didn’t move._

 

_A lesser person would have given up hope. A lesser person would blame someone, like how little Katsuki was blaming himself._

 

_However, Inko was not a lesser person. Soon she would pick herself up, go visit Katsuki’s family and console the boy even when she needed it as well, and she would not give up hope. She would hold out for the day that Izuku would be found._

* * *

 

**_“Earlier today Izuku Midoriya, who disappeared a year and a half ago, was found and rescued. The villain who was responsible for kidnapping the boy has also been taken into custody, though there is evidence that they were not working alone._ **

 

**_“The boy is currently resting in the hospital, where his family and friends are waiting to see him for the first time in a year.”_ **

* * *

 

_Inko cried as she looked upon her son, sleeping on the hospital bed. He had grown a couple of inches, but he looked so thin. His hair had grown a little longer as well._

 

_Katsuki was in the room as well, though he kept to the wall. He still felt guilty for what happened, but she hoped that with Izuku back he would no longer blame himself._

 

_She couldn’t wait for Izuku to wake up._

* * *

_“I’m sorry, but who are you?”_

 

_Those words crushed her. From what the doctors could tell, the boy had been completely broken during the time that villain had him. He had no memory from before a year ago._

 

_“Well, I-I’m your mother. Inko.”_

 

_“But that other lady said that she was my mom.”_

 

_“She…  she was lying, sweetie.”_

 

_“Oh. Well, she wasn’t a good mom anyway.”_

 

_Despite how she was feeling, Inko couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Don’t- don’t worry. I promise that I’ll be the best mother you can possibly have.”_

 

_“Okay.”_

 

_Katsuki watched as Inko embraced her son, crying as she repeated “I promise”. Out of everything he thought was going to happen, he didn’t think that him losing his memories would actually happen. He thought about it once but dismissed it as a fantasy, a wish to start over again with the boy. He saw Izuku look his way, a confused expression on his face._

 

_“Who are you?”_

 

_“I’m…” He hesitated. What could he say?_

 

_“I’m your friend. Katsuki Bakugou, but you always call me ‘Kacchan’.”_

 

_“Oh. I think someone tried to be my friend, but they were bad at that as well.”_

 

_Inko watched as the two boys began to interact again, almost as if they were meeting for the first time. Which, she thought, it might as well have been._

 

_“Here’s my Quirk!” And now Katsuki was showing off his ability, lighting up his palms in small explosions._

 

_“Wow! That’s so cool, Kacchan!”_

 

_A sad smile adorned Inko’s face, knowing that Izuku would be devastated one more when he would be told that he was Quirkless._

 

_“Wanna see mine, Kacchan?”_

* * *

 

Izuku and Katsuki watched as the mass of muck rose through the manhole, forming into an abomination of a man.

 

“Well now, looks like I found a couple of meat shields. This will definitely stop that hero in his tracks!”

 

They had been following the latest news on their phones earlier that day, reading how a villain with a fluid body had been wreaking havoc throughout the streets. Katsuki knew that there was a great chance that their Quirks wouldn’t work on this thing, so he came up with an alternative plan.

 

“Let’s go, Deku! We need to get out of here!”

 

“R-right!”

 

They tried to run, but the mass turned out to be faster, moving to engulf the two at the same time. Katsuki found himself pushed out of the way by Izuku, watching as the villain tried to suffocate his friend.

 

“Bah, one will do, I guess. Now hold still and give up, you won’t be getting out of thi-AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!”

 

Black spikes burst out of the villain’s mass at random angles, one going through its left eye. Katsuki saw this and decided to return the favor, rushing up to the right eye and smashing his palm into it and detonating it in a large explosion.

 

“Get off my buddy, ya slimy fuck!”

 

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! MY EYES!!!”

 

The mass retreated from Izuku’s hunched form, whose back was the source of the black spikes.

 

As the spikes retreated back into his back, the blinded villain flailed about, trying to reach out for them.

 

“What the hell was that?! What did you do?!”

 

Katsuki stood straight, his hands crackling with small pops. Izuku remained hunched as black blood trailed down onto the ground.

 

“We found a way to stall your ass!”


	2. Meeting One's Hero

The young boy stared at his reflection in the mirror, looking over the features staring back. On his head was a mess of dark green hair, which defied every attempt at taming his mother ever tried. He had a freckled face that many people have described as ‘innocent’ and ‘naive’. He checked over his black school uniform, which looked baggy on his skinny body, and smoothed out the wrinkles. The one thing that always stood out his eyes. They were a dulled green, leaving him with a dead look in his eyes. 

 

The reflection of Izuku Midoriya, as he was named, stared right back at him. For the last seven years he held this name, and for the last seven years he tried to be the best Izuku he could be for his mother. Who happens to calling for him right now, actually. Backpack in hand, he poked his head out of his room to answer her.

 

Inko Midoriya, Izuku’s mother, was a short and plump woman who had cared for and loved him as a mother should. Her own green hair was done up in a neat little bun and ponytail. She was a lot better than  _ that  _ woman ever was.

 

“Uh, yeah Mom?”

 

“Sweetie you’re going to be late for school!”

 

“Oh.”

 

Inko sighed as her son tried to rush out the house before tripping over himself. She snuck in a goodbye kiss as he passed and wished him luck. Smiling, she got ready to leave herself.

* * *

Izuku dropped into his seat. He had tried to make it to school on time, but with that giant villain appearing on the school route had put a halt to that. It was barely into his last year in middle school and he’d already been late four times. Why did this city have so many jerks causing trouble?

 

Taking out a notebook, he resumed making notes on what he had observed.

 

_ “-out of all the heroes that showed up to deal with that giant villain, Kamui did seem to be the best suited. However, even if he was able to ensnare the villain, his Lacquered Chains Prison might not have been strong enough to keep the villain contained for long-” _

 

“Sensei, Midoriya’s doing that thing again!”

 

_ “-though Mount Lady’s dynamic entry did stop the villain and knock him out, the additional damages to the street were definitely a negative point. Perhaps if she had snuck behind him and then activated her Quirk, catching the guy off guard, then she could have kept damages to a minimum. She seemed to be in it for the fame and money since her costume was made with fan service over protection in mind, though not much could hurt you when you’re bigger than all else-” _

 

Izuku kept writing and mumbling to himself as their sensei went on about career choices or aptitudes or something, he wasn’t paying any attention to him. It was a moot point anyway, since any kid with a Quirk just wants to be a hero for a variety of reasons when they grew up. 

Well, that one kid in Room 3-B did want to be a detective instead, and his Lie Detector Quirk would be incredibly perfect for that. 

 

And now they were all showing off their Quirks that would help them be heroes. Though he had to wonder how making your head into a massive clothespin could be useful.

 

“Do you two bit extras really think that you have what it takes to be heroes?!”

 

Looking up from his seat in the back of the class he saw his best (only) friend Katsuki Bakugou, or Kacchan as he’s been calling him. Kacchan was a tall boy with sharp eyes and sandy blond hair that seemed to explode outward in spikes. Dressed in the same uniform, he was a confident, cocky and bold student whereas Izuku was more quiet, meek and chill.

 

“Ah, yes! You’ve sent in an application to U.A., right Bakugou?”

 

While the other students began whispering to themselves about how hard it was to get into the number one hero school, Kacchan stood straight up and began to speak.

 

“That’s right! I’m gonna get into U.A., and then I’ll become the greatest, most powerful pro hero of all time! I’ll be even greater than All Might!” Some students began to cheer him on, while others booed him instead.

 

“Oh yeah, now that I think about it I believe Midoriya also sent one in.”

 

Oh no.

 

Seeing everyone’s attention aimed right at him, Izuku began to sink into his seat. He always hated having so many people staring at him. Whenever he began to get embarrassed or uncomfortable, he would close himself off by wrapping his arms around him and shrink in on himself. Like now. 

 

“Him?!” “You’ve got to be kidding!” “Does he even have a Quirk?” “He’s a wimp.”

 

In the years he had been in school, he had never let anyone save Kacchan see his ‘Quirk’, if you could call it that. He wanted to keep as many people from getting too close to it, so that it didn’t ‘infect’ them like it did him. However, this had led some students and people to believe that he was Quirkless. He was fine with that.

 

“How can this little wimp ever be a-”

 

Whatever else the pinhead was going to say was drowned out by an explosion. Kacchan had slammed his palms onto the kid’s desk and blew it up with his Quirk Explosion.

 

“Say that again, you dickless little shit! Out of ANY of you, Deku is the only one who has as good a chance as me, got it!”

 

For as long as he had known him, Kacchan would be there to defend him. He didn’t know what he did in his previous life to deserve a friend like him.

 

“Alright, alright! Settle down class, we still have lessons to learn.”

 

After some (relative) order was established, Izuku went back to his hero notes. He needed to study them so that he could learn to be a worthy hero.

 

He needed to.

* * *

Bakugou returned to the classroom after class was over to look for Deku. He always made it a point to keep the younger (by three months) boy close by so that he doesn’t get kidnapped again. The culprit might have been taken in, but they never found any of the accomplices. He felt it was his duty to protect Deku, even if he was able to defend himself.

 

He found his friend reading up on the latest villain appearance on his phone. Why did this city have so many jerks causing trouble?

 

_“Hmm. How do you fight someone whose body is fluid? Maybe if you send someone with a freezing Quirk? Wait, but what if it’s like a gas? If that’s the case then_ _maybe someone with control over air or wind would be preferable. How about-”_

 

“Deku, you’re doing it again.” Bakugou was the only person, besides their mothers, who could stop Deku’s rampant mumbling. He swore that the boy’s mumbling could scare even villains in their place.

 

His friend looked up from his phone in surprise. “Huh? Oh, hey Kacchan. I was just reading something.”

 

“I could see that. It doesn’t help that you mumble when you read.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Anyway, we need to get going.”

 

As they left the room Bakugou wondered,  _ ‘How do you fight a fluid person?’ _

* * *

_ ‘So that’s how you fight a fluid person.’ _

 

Watching the Slimeball (as the muddy villain shall now be dubbed) flail about blindly on the other side of the tunnel, Bakugou took a quick look to Deku. Once upon a time he would have been enraged that he needed someone to save him, but now he knew enough that having a partner was preferable to getting killed.

 

Or becoming a meat bag for Slimeball over there.

 

He saw that Deku was making a pole out of the blood dripping onto the ground, which he guessed was meant for poking out the villain’s burnt eye if it got too close.

 

“What do we do now, Kacchan?”

 

“... we can’t get close to Slimeball over there while he’s flailing out like that. Even then, there’s not much we can do to him with his body. And if we leave him here, he might escape and recover. Our best bet is to keep him here until whatever hero’s chasing him to show up.”

 

“THAT WON’T BE NECESSARY, CIVILIANS! WHY?”

 

A boisterous voice echoed out of the covered manhole behind them before the cover blew off, revealing a very large muscular man in a tight t-shirt and cargo pants to exit the sewer. Both boys could instantly recognize the man’s distinctive blond hair and the thick ‘antennae’ sticking up from his hairline.

 

“BECAUSE **_I_** AM HERE!”

 

This was the Number One Pro Hero, All Might!

 

All three people in the tunnel reacted.

 

“All Might!” “ALL MIGHT!!!” “Oh SHIT!”

 

Bakugou and Deku ran behind the casually clad Symbol of Peace to get out of the way of whatever overpowered stunt the man would pull to stop the villain. Said villain was wildly trying to escape.

 

“Where’s the exit? WHERE’S THE EXIT?!”

 

“THERE’S NO ESCAPING FROM THE FIST OF JUSTICE, EVILDOER! TEXAS  **SMASH** !!!”

 

The punch must have been idiotically powerful, as they watched the air pressure alone blow Slimeball away. They stood in awe at the sheer power of the Symbol of Peace.

 

“Looks like you have your work cut out for you, Kacchan.”

 

“...shut up.”

 

After they helped All Might pick up the little pieces of Slimeball and stuffing him into a small Dr Salt soda bottle, the Pro Hero regarded the two middle schoolers.

 

“Now then, how did you two get caught up in this business?”

 

As they explained what had happened, All Might nodded along taking in the tale.

 

“I see. To think that this villain would attempt to use you two as shields against me, I apologize for getting you both involved. Though I must say, you two look amazingly familiar…”

 

Deku spoke up, “Uh, that’s because you were one of the heroes who rescued me, sir.”

 

“Oh? Oh! Young Midoriya, now I remember you! My, you certainly grew! And that must make you Young Bakugou!”

 

“Y-yes sir!”

 

“Ah, I remember the day I first met you, my boy!”

* * *

_ Toshinori Yagi, who was the Symbol of Peace All Might, entered his office in Roppongi to an interesting scene. _

 

_ “I keep telling you fucking assholes I need to speak to All Might! He’s the only one who can find my fucking friend!” _

 

_ “Stop swearing kid, shit! Listen, you should be telling the police this, not us! They’re better suited at finding missing people than we are!” _

 

_ “They couldn’t find fucking shit for over a year! There’s no way I can trust them with this, so please just go get All Might! Please!” _

 

_ “And who do you want me to find, my boy?” _

 

_ If this was any over time then the shocked expression on the young boy’s face would have brought an even bigger smile to his face, but Toshinori knew from the way the boy was speaking earlier that this was a serious matter. _

 

_ “Holy shi- I mean, Mister All Might, sir! My name is Katsuki Bakugou, and I need you to find my friend Izuku Midoriya!” _

 

_ “I see. And why didn’t you go to the police with this?” _

 

_ “Because they just called off the search a week ago, saying that he’s probably… that they needed to close the case. But I know that he’s out there somewhere! I know it!” _

 

_ Toshinori mulled it over in his head for all of a few seconds. “Very well! I can’t say no in the face of such conviction! I shall see what I can do for your friend, but I’m afraid that I can’t really promise anything.” _

 

_ “That… that’s all I’m asking. Thank you so much.” _

 

_ After getting a few more people together, including a hero from London who specialized in searching, they found Izuku alive a month later. _

* * *

 

“My, how time flies! Ah, but enough reminiscing! I need to go deliver this villain to the proper authorities, so I must be off!” 

 

The two boys watched as the Pro Hero began to warm up his muscles.

 

“Huh? Already?”

 

“Indeed, Young Midoriya!”  _ ‘I’ve only got about half an hour left before I reach my limit.’ _

 

_ ‘Though, these two kids might just be something. Maybe one of them could be a worthy successor. I’ll need to do some research!’ _

 

“Perhaps we’ll meet again, my boys! FAREWELL!!!”

 

And then he jumped. Izuku and Kacchan stood there, looking up into the sky were All Might disappeared.

 

“I didn’t know that All Might could fly. You really have your work cut out for you.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

As they resumed their walk back home, Izuku couldn’t help but think…

 

_ ‘I bet  _ he _ would have loved to have met All Might.’ _

* * *

That Sunday Izuku was prepared to spend the day going over his notes when his phone rang.

 

_ “Hey, Deku! I need you to come out today, I’ve got something to show you!” _

 

“Uh, are you sure? The last time you said that you got in a fight with a goose.”

 

_ “Oh my! You didn’t tell me about that, Young Bakugou!” _

 

_ “DAMMIT DEKU!!!” _

 

He shot straight up when he heard the second voice on the phone. “All Might?!”

 

_ “Yes! Young Midoriya, I would like to meet you later today so that I may discuss something with you and Young Bakugou. Uh, with your mother’s permission of course. _

 

_ “... Young Midoriya?” _

 

By that time Izuku was already out the door.

* * *

 

 

**Bonus- Deku: The Origin**

 

“Hey, Deku! Come on, we need to go!”

 

“Okay, Kacchan!”

 

It was going to be their first day of middle school, and they were pretty excited.

 

“...hey Kacchan?”

 

“What, Deku.”

 

“What does ‘Deku’ mean?”

 

Katsuki froze, trying to come up with an answer.  _ ‘Shit! I can’t tell him it was an insult! Why did I have to keep calling him that?!’ _

 

“It- it’s a name that uh, gives off a vibe!”

 

“A vibe?”

 

“Yeah! I mean… uh, it’s a… ‘never give up’ vibe! You always kept going before you were kidnapped, and never gave up! So that’s when I started to call you that! Deku, who never gives up!”

 

“Wow! You’re such a cool friend!” Oh thank god he bought that!

 

Meanwhile, in another city, a young girl stopped on her way to school.

 

_ ‘Someone stole a future heartwarming moment from me.’ _

 

Bakugou shivered.  _ ‘Why does it feel like someone wants to end me?’ _

 


	3. Ten Months

Izuku had to go back for his phone when he realized he left it behind in his rush out. After getting directions he soon found himself in a parking lot leading to a beach with junk piled up on nearly every inch of it. It was here that he found Katsuki and All Might waiting by a…  _ well used _ pickup truck.

 

“Ah, Young Midoriya! It is good that you made it here! I’m sorry to call the two of you out like this!”

 

He ran up to them, excited to meet the Pro Hero once again. “Ah! It’s no problem All Might!”

 

Katsuki hid his excitement, wanting to know why they were here. “So why did you call us out here? It couldn’t be just a quick hello.”

 

“You are correct, Young Bakugou. I called the two of you here for a special reason.” The Hero nodded as he turned toward the beach, his hands at his waist. “I’ll make it short; I am looking for a successor to my power.”

 

The two boys were silent as they processed what All Might just said.

 

_ ‘A successor to his power?’ _

 

_ ‘The fuck? What the hell does he mean by that?’ _

 

_ ‘Perhaps I made it  _ too _ short.’ _

 

All Might turned back to them as his body began to let off steam. “Perhaps it would be easier to show you.”

 

A sudden eruption of steam engulfed the Hero, hiding him from their eyes. A breeze then blew it away, revealing a very tall, very emancipated lanky man wearing the same clothes All Might had worn just seconds ago. His expression was a sharp contrast to the Hero’s, appearing rather dour. 

 

“What the fuck?!” Katsuki was the first to react, with Izuku freezing in shock. “Who the fuck are you?!”

 

“I am All Might.” A trickle of blood escaped his mouth as the man answered. 

 

“Holy shit! Are you on steroids or something?! Did they run out?!”

 

“What-”

 

“Really? All Might, how could you?! I thought you were a role model!!”

 

“Alright, enough of that! Where’d you kids even get that idea?” Wiping off the blood on his chin, All Might began to explain.

 

“What you see is the result of a battle from about five years ago against a powerful villain, resulting in this.” He then lifted up his way too big shirt to reveal a horrible scar covering the left side of his torso. Both boys flinched as they saw the wound. “After several surgeries and treatments, I lost a good chunk of my insides including my stomach and lung. Because of this I can only use my power for around three hours, and that time is dropping gradually. That’s why I’m looking for a successor to inherit my Quirk.”

 

“Wait,” Izuku spoke up; “What kind of a Quirk can be inherited? I know that it was widely debated everywhere, but no one knows for sure what it is. It never helped that you always managed to dodge the question whenever it was about it as well.”

 

With a nod, the Hero continued. “It is a power that has been passed down for generations. Each successor cultivates that power within themselves, and add their own to it; then they pass it on so that the next can do the same. This is the power of One for All.”

 

With that All Might buffed up again, and easily picked up his truck as an example. Both boys were amazed at both the display of power, and at the story the hero had told them. 

 

“Now then,” All Might said as he set down the truck; “The reason I called you two down here is that I believe you might have what it takes for one of you to become my successor, and inherit One for All. Well, not right now. I want to train you two first, then we’ll go from there. What do you say?”

 

Both boys accepted immediately.

* * *

Both boys found out why they met All Might next to the junk filled beach.

 

“Why the fuck would someone toss a fridge into the fucking ocean?! I oughta find out who did it and kick their fucking ass!”

 

“Kacchan, that doesn’t sound very nice. Ah! Another bike!”

 

“Shut up and let me rage dammit!”

 

Toshinori watched as the two boys begin cleaning up the beach. They had been at it for an hour already and the one boy had blown up six large objects so far. Ah, seven; he just blew up the fridge.

 

_ ‘Heh. I know I told them that this was for training, but I didn’t think they’d get this gung ho about it! This training would have been more useful if only one of them was doing it; I’ll need to think of some exercises to supplement it.’ _

 

“Hey Kacchan, need help with that?”

 

“No, I got it. I got it I got it _ I got it oh shit fuck I don’t got it  _ **_help me_ ** _!” _

 

He was taking note on how each boy behaved. He was using this as a chance to see what they were like, to see if they were indeed what he was looking for as far as a successor was concerned. He also planned to talk to them at some point, get to know them better. He was rather interested about how the boys were doing after all these years.

 

“You know, maybe we can sell some of this.”

 

“Who the hell would buy this shit?”

* * *

 

**Eight months before the Entrance Exam**

 

Today was Deku’s day off from training, so Bakugou was by himself as he was jogging behind a skinny All Might on his segway. The hero slowed to a stop at a convenience store, where he bought a couple of drinks for them. 

 

Taking a break, All Might turned to the tired trainee.

 

“So Young Bakugou, do you mind if I ask you a question?”

 

Bakugou sat on the sidewalk, their side of the street being in the shade. “Sure. Ask away.”

 

“I took a little time to check you and Young Midoriya’s pasts, and found something interesting. Your general attitude seemed to change after his kidnapping. You went from being quite a bit of a bully to a… well, I’m afraid  _ punk  _ will have to do for lack of a better word. If you are up to it, can you explain what what changed?”

 

He sat on the sidewalk in silence.  _ ‘Sounds like he was waiting to ask that for a while. Fuck, I don’t want to do this, but it’s All Might asking… fuck.’ _

 

“It’s not much of a secret that I was a little shit back then. I thought I was the biggest damn thing since you came along; that I would become the greatest hero ever. Then here comes Deku wanting to be a hero as well, and with him being Quirkless I saw him as the least awesome person. One day I slipped off a log and fell into a small creek barely even hurting myself, and there’s fuckinng Deku trying to help me. With me being who I was back then I saw it as a Quirkless kid, someone with no kind of talent or anything to distinguish himself from the background, looking down on me. After that I took every chance I could to belittle him and ‘remind him of his place’.”

 

All Might said nothing, quietly listening as Bakugou continued.

 

“Then he got kidnapped. His mom asked us to keep an eye on him for her and I fucked up. I got angry at him and left him behind! If one of my… well, they weren’t exactly friends I guess, followers hadn’t reminded me about watching him, I would have never even known he had gone missing! Then the person who should be angry at me comes over and tries to comfort me when she needed it more! It- it was- f-FUCK!”

 

Bakugou threw his drink across the street with an explosion, launching it into the trash can on the other side. Several people who saw it happen began to clap. It took him a bit to calm down before he could go on.

 

“I… I just wanted to apologize. To take back everything I had ever said to him. I needed to make it up to Deku once they would find him. But after a year the police began to stop searching, a few months later calling it a cold case. Aunt Inko didn’t stop believing that he was still out there, and I couldn’t either. I thought that if I couldn’t do anything at the time then I shouldn’t become a hero. So I ah… snuck away and went to Roppongi to find you. Man my old lady really tore into me when I got back.”

 

“I remember that day, meeting a very determined young boy who wanted his friend found.”

 

“Ha, if only that was it. At that time I wanted Deku to be found so that I could apologize and be forgiven. I thought that if I could do that, then I could clear my conscious. Fuck if I wasn’t an idiot. And when it was discovered that he had no memories of before he was kidnapped? I felt cheated. Then I thought that I could cheat back by pretending that I never bullied him. That we were the friends that he wanted to be before he was kidnapped. That all lasted ‘bout a year.”

 

“So what happened next?”

 

“I told him everything. About the bullying, the guilt, I told him all of it and what does the dork do? He fucking forgives me! If it was me I’d be fucking pissed! But Deku- but Izuku forgave me, saying that since he doesn’t remember any of that, then we did need to start from scratch. Course, I kinda slapped him like I was a tsundere, but I felt… relieved I suppose. That was when I figured that I needed to get my act together. I actually tried to be his friend and then we get ambushed by a pile of shit a few years later. Now here we are.”

 

“ … it couldn’t have been easy to have said all that. Are you okay, Young Bakugou?”

 

“I… I guess. Sorry about the yelling.”

 

“No problem. Anyway, we’ve been at this for a long time already. Why don’t you head on home now, my boy? It wouldn’t do for you to be late getting home. Again.”

 

“Yeah, sure. See ya later, Teach!”

 

Getting back up, Bakugou began jogging back home.

 

_ ‘Quirkless? But I saw Young Midoriya use his Quirk to help clean up that muddy villain. I’ll need to ask him about that, sometime.’ _

* * *

 

**Six months before the Entrance Exams**

 

“Young Midoriya, if I might have a word?”

 

“Huh?”

 

It was Bakugou’s day off this time, and Toshinori felt that now would be a good time to ask Midoriya about his Quirk. Right now the boy resting in the park, having ran some laps just recently. 

 

“I had a talk awhile back with Young Bakugou, and he said that you were Quirkless before you were kidnapped. Would you mind explaining to me how you have a Quirk now?”

 

Seating himself on a bench, Midoriya followed suit and began thinking.

 

“I’ve always had it as far as I can remember, and that’s as far back as about a month before you rescued me.”

 

“Ah yes, Young Bakugou had mentioned that you had lost your memories. Is it repression, or are they just gone?”

 

“Well, some of the doctors at the hospital believe that my memories are being repressed, and considering that what I can remember was pretty bad then they think the ones before that are so much worse that my mind put a lock on them. Though, that one doctor did think that I was just faking and that I was working for M- that woman, but he stopped thinking that after everyone kinda beat him up for saying that.”

 

_ ‘Well that’s… interesting?’ _

 

“My guess is that since I was Quirkless, then that woman must have given me my ‘Quirk’.” To demonstrate, Midoriya allowed it to poke through the palm of his right hand. Toshinori watched as the Black Blood solidified into a small stick, barely the size of a pencil. “From what she had told me, she spent a year making sure it could ‘bond’ with me without me dying. Even without any memories she said that I was a success. After that she spent a month ‘mothering’ me and shaping me to do something for her, and then you punched through the wall. She was really mean about it, too.”

 

“I see,” Toshinori said through gritted teeth.  _ ‘To subject this boy to such torture that his mind actually erases it from his memories? It’s truly a good thing that Medusa Gorgon is still in prison.’ _ “So, uh, what can you do with it?”

 

Returning his Blood back into his hand, the boy went into a thinking pose. “Um, it can harden itself inside my body and create a ‘shield’ under my skin. And if I’m hurt like I was cut, then it can keep me from bleeding out and make that wound heal very quickly. And I can make it form different shapes, though mostly things like poles or points. Anything else is too hard for me to make.”

 

“That sounds pretty handy.” 

 

“I did try to make some hands and things like that with it, but that just grossed Mom out seeing so much Black Blood waving around so I had to stop.”

 

“Really? You should practice with it and see what you can do with it!”

 

They sat in silence for a bit before Toshinori checked the time. “Ah! We better get a move on before we fall behind on our schedule! Come along Young Midoriya, keep up the pace!”

 

“Ah, hang on! I’m still tired!”

 

“You aren’t doing more work than what I’ve set for you to do again, have you?”

 

“Ack! Nope! I’m being careful with my time exercising! I swear!”

Leading the boy through the streets, Toshinori was thinking.

 

_ ‘It’s a good thing we rescued him before Medusa could corrupt the boy. He’s too good a boy to become a pawn for a villain. Pretty fun to tease as well! _

 

_ ‘But, now I’m starting to worry though. Is it a good thing to train both of these boys? Would they still be friends if only one of them inherits One for All? Will this end up driving a wedge between them? _

 

_ ‘Damn. I really need to work on thinking things through!’ _

* * *

**Three months before the Entrance Exams**

 

“Fuck I’m tired.”

 

“Yeah, Mr Kenichou can really make a long day in class even longer, huh?”

 

After a long day of training and a longer day at school, Izuku and Katsuki climbed up the stairs to Izuku’s home to crash. It was Katsudon night and Katsuki’s parents let him stay over while they went out that night.

 

_ “Be good ya little shit! I don’t wanna hear about you giving Inko a hard time, ya hear?!” _

 

“Shut the hell up, Mah! When do I ever give her a hard time?!” Katsuki jabbed the ‘end call’ button on his phone rather furiously.

 

“You and your mom have an… interesting relationship.”

 

“Eh. I mean, yeah we love each other, but we both have the same personality so we end up clashing alot.”

 

Entering the apartment, they walked into the living room to greet Ms Midoriya-

 

“Yo, Izu! ‘Bout time you got back!”

 

-only for a girl from another school with blond hair done up in two messy buns to greet them. She was dressed in a light yellow sweater and sailor fuku skirt. One of her more noticeable features were two pointed teeth peeking out of her smile.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?!”

 

“Katsuki, no swearing in the house!” The warning drifted from the kitchen.

 

“... sorry Aunt Inko.”

 

The girl huffed, her hands on her hips. “Rude! I’m here ‘cuz it’s katsudon night, duh!”

 

“Hi, Toga-chan. What’s up?” Izuku waved, blushing a little bit at the close proximity of the girl.

 

“Not much, and I’ve already said to call me Himi-chan or at least Himiko; Toga-chan makes me sound Roman!”

 

The girl, Himiko Toga, came into their lives when Izuku saved her from a random villain once (He got in a bit of trouble for that, actually). Even though she could have taken the idiot herself, she was interested in the kid who randomly saved her. Eventually she began stalking him and saw Izuku use his Black Blood and instantly wanted to be  _ friends _ with him. 

 

Though Katsuki was convinced that she was after his head or something, they didn’t get along for some reason.

 

“Izuku? Could you come in here and help me set the table please?”

 

“Oh, sure Mom!” Leaving, he muttered a quick “Be right back” before leaving Katsuki and Himiko alone with each other.

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“... I know what you’re after, so I’m going to tell you right now; stay the fuck away from Izuku. Him being buddy-buddy will just hurt his chances at getting into U.A., and his chances of being a hero.”

 

“Hey, I’ll have you know that I stopped being a villain after becoming his friend, alright? Just being near the dork is enough to curb my cravings, so I don’t have to hurt anyone save for those who try to hurt him!”

 

“You act like a fucking yandere girlfriend around him!”

 

“And you act like a tsundere girlfriend.”

 

“WHY YOU LITTLE-”

 

“Katsuki, no yelling! Dinner’s ready, so get cleaned up!”

 

“...sorry Aunt Inko.”

 

Katsuki had to clamp down on the murderous urges he was feeling when Himiko gave him a smug little grin as she passed by.

* * *

**One month before the Entrance Exam**

 

Toshinori stood by the railing overlooking the cleaned beach. The boys had been able to clear it all a month agoso he had been upping their routines to compensate. He was feeling pretty proud of them, but was still rather worried about giving one of them his Quirk.

 

_ ‘Both would make great heroes, but their motivations are different. Bakugou wants to be Number One because if he’s on top, then he can protect everyone else under him. Midoriya on the other hand, just wants to be a hero! He has a clear idea of what being a hero should entail. He even made a list of hero rules that he follows! I’ve never seen someone so obsessed with becoming a hero! _

 

_ ‘At first glance it seems that Bakugou would be a perfect choice, but there is his anger issues and temperament to consider. Perhaps Midoriya then? His body doesn’t seem like he’d be able to handle it with it being so thin, but maybe his Black Blood would mitigate the backlash? _

 

_ ‘Hmm.’ _

 

“Shit, why is this so difficult?”

* * *

**The day before**

 

Izuku and Katsuki were standing before All Might in his Hero Mode, in the parking lot where their training began. 

 

“First off, I am proud to have overseen your development into two fine young men these last few months. I know that you will be able to go far as heroes. Now, about One for All…”

 

The two shared a quick glance as All Might steeled himself.

 

“While only one of you may gain One for All, I want you to know that I consider the both of you successors to my ideals, even after only these ten months. When I am gone one day then I want the two of you to carry the mantle of the Symbol of Peace in my stead. Do you understand?”

 

Both boys were quiet as they nodded in unison, happy that their idol had such faith in them. 

 

“Good. Young Midoriya, if you could step forward?”

 

Shocked, Izuku took a tentative step. Katsuki had his eyes on his friend’s back, his hand clenching.

 

“I thought about this a lot, and have come to the decision that I will trust you with One for All.”

 

“Bu-but wouldn’t Kacchan be a better choice? I mean, he has an impressive Quirk and he’d make a far better hero than me!”

 

Katsuki closed his eyes for a second before opening them, no sign of jealousy on his face. “I’m pretty sure that’s why he’s giving it to you, ya goober! We both know that I’m stronger than you, so you need all the help you can get if you wanna be as good as me!”

 

“Kacchan… that was more insulting than it was complimentary.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Barking out a laugh, All Might walked to Katsuki and softly clapped a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Now now, there’s no need for that, my boy! Although I am sorry, I do recognize that you will become a fine hero if you can rein in your temper.” 

 

“Hmph! No need to tell me that! I hear that enough from my mother.”

 

“Ha!” Returning to his previous spot in front of Izuku, All Might reached up to one of his hair antennae and plucked a single strand out. “As I have said, One for All is a power that has been passed down through the generations, each person who wielded it have added their own strength to it. Though you might not end up pulling off any Smashes with it, you will be able to use it as your own. 

 

“Now eat this,” He said as he held out the hair to Izuku.

 

“...huh?”

* * *

 

“So, feel any different?”

 

“I feel like I just swallowed another man’s hair.”

 

Clapping Izuku’s head with a small slap, Katsuki grumbled. “Don’t be a smart ass, Deku. Just because you have All Might’s power doesn’t mean that you’re suddenly better than me, got it? I’m still going to be the best!”

 

Izuku nodded, saying, “Yeah. Yeah! And I’ll be there waiting for you to catch up!”

 

“Why you little-”

 

Dodging a kick, Izuku ran forward as he headed home. “I’ll see you tomorrow for U.A., right?”

 

“The fuck do you think? I’m the one who knows where it is!”

 

Separating from each other as they headed home to prepare, each one had one last thought.

 

_ ‘I’m sorry you didn’t get this power, Kacchan. You probably would have been a better choice for it. But with One for All then I can become a real hero, like  _ he  _ would have wanted!’ _

 

_ ‘Fuck it, why do I feel jealous?! I should be happy for the little doof! But I needed that power to become the number one hero! I need more power to protect everyone.’ _


	4. The Entrance Exam

Katsuki and Izuku stood before the entrance to the most prestigious hero school in the world. UA, the school where heroes are born. All Might, the Symbol of Peace; the hero with the highest number of resolved cases and Number Two hero in the world, Endeavor; and the winner of the Best Jeanist Award for  _ eight  _ consecutive years, Best Jeanist; these are but three who graduated from UA. And now, they would earn the chance to enter these halls and become pro heroes themselves.

 

“What do you think U.A. stands for?”

 

“How the hell should I know, ‘Ultra Academy’? Let’s just get going.”

 

Trailing behind his friend, Izuku made to follow him but somehow managed to tangle his own feet up in his rush. A surprised yelp escaped him as he fell.

 

“Ah, hang on!”

 

Why did his yelp sound like a girl?

 

His head barely managed to miss the ground as he started to somersault in the air.

 

“I can fly?”

 

“Oh man, that was close! Are you okay?”

 

As he was lowered to the ground, he saw a girl about his age with a relieved smile. She had short brown hair and her cheeks had a light blush. She seemed to be just a little bit shorter than him, and he could see little finger pads on her hands. 

 

“I’m glad that I was able to reach you in time! It would have been pretty bad if you ended up falling, wouldn’t it?”

 

“Uhhhhhhh…”

 

“Well, I have to get going. Don’t want to miss the exam, you know.”

 

With a final farewell the girl left and headed for the school, where Katsuki was waiting for him.

 

“FUCKING HELL, DEKU! MOVE YOUR ASS BEFORE WE’RE LATE!”

 

“Ah! Sorry Kacchan, I’ll be right there!”

 

A last thought of  _ ‘I talked to a girl! That makes two now!’  _ before the door closed behind him.

* * *

“I should have seen this coming.”

 

Katsuki was seated in a large auditorium with the seats layered around a central platform, where Present Mic, professional hero and teacher at UA, was introducing himself. As a result of his Quirk, the man could broadcast anything throughout the school with his voice alone. 

 

**_“Welcome one and all to my live show! Now everybody say HEY!!!”_ **

 

However, Katsuki wasn’t paying any attention to the LOUD man. He was busy trying to tune out Izuku’s mumbling.

 

_ “-listen to his radio show all the time. His Quirk allows him to increase the volume of his voice, though with just that its range should be more of an Area of Effect ability. I wonder how that device on his neck allows him to aim his voice, a speaker couldn’t just aim it like a gun. Maybe there are something like dampeners built in- no, his voice would just overpower them-” _

 

“Deku, you better not do this with every teacher in the school.”

 

“But- but, heroes!”

 

“I don’t fucking care.”

 

**_“-e’ll be testing your mettle by running a ten-minute test run through one of our city-district replicas! You can take whatever you like for the test! Everybody gather at the designated meeting area stated on your entry cards after the presentation, a'ight?!”_ **

 

The two boys took a look at their cards. On each card was a serial number for a test and the name of the meeting area, listed as District B for Katsuki and District D for Izuku.

 

“Looks like we won’t be working together for this. It seems to be set up for a free-for-all, doesn’t it Kacchan?”

 

“Yeah, and from this guy’s explanation-” they paused to catch Present Mic mentioning ‘villains’ being worth different points, “-it looks like everyone’s going to be looking out for themselves. Probably wouldn’t be much cooperation to begin with.”

 

“And it doesn’t seem like there would be a whole lot of enemies will be present. There’s only so many points you can score before they run out. And with so many potential students here…”

 

“This test just got a whole lot harder. Sounds like a blast.”

 

“Really? ‘A blast’?”

 

“Shut it.”

 

“-and moreover, what’s with you two?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Looking up, Katsuki and Izuku looked up to see a student standing up pointing a finger at them like he was Phoenix Wright. He was rather tall with a built body, short combed black hair with shaved sides, and wore a pair of rectangular glasses.

 

“You two have been distracting those around you for the last few minutes! Can’t you be more considerate for your fellow potential classmates? If you think that UA will be a pleasant jaunt for the two of you then leave this place at once!”

 

Katsuki slammed his hands down on the table in front of them in anger, and stood up from his seat. 

 

“Hey fuck you, four eyes! Like there ain’t other people talking to themselves! Hell, I doubt I’ll be seeing any of these background characters in class anyway!”

 

“HEY!!!”

 

“Now fuck off or I’ll jump down there and blow your ass up!!!”

 

“Excuse me?!”

 

**_“Alright, break it up Examinees 7111 and 3018. There’ll be no blowing each other up or we’ll kick the two of you out, got it? Now, to answer your question, Examinee 7111-”_ **

 

Slamming down into his seat, Katsuki seethed to himself. “Fucking tall ass prick. He must be from one of those private schools.”

 

Izuku looked around them, seeing several people glaring their way. “I probably should have seen this coming.”

* * *

Standing before the entrance to the replica city district, the students whispered amongst themselves.

 

“Dude, how much money does UA have?!”

 

“I know, right? I guess this is why their the best hero school in the world.”

 

“What about that one in the United States? People are saying that it’s quickly becoming UA’s rival in making heroes. I heard they actually let the students fight villains before they get provisional licences!”

“What! No way!”

 

Meanwhile, Izuku was standing a fair bit back from everyone. A cold sweat broke out on his face.

 

_ ‘Oh wow there’s a lot of people here. Is it going to be okay to use my Black Blood around them? Maybe I should have invested in some gear like some of these guys.’ _

 

Looking around at the other students, Izuku saw that some of them had things like clubs, swords, poles, one even had what looked like a mortar!

 

_ ‘Oh hey! It’s that girl from earlier!’ _

 

He could see her standing in the middle of the crowd, trying to calm herself it seemed.

 

_ ‘She looks pretty nervous, maybe I should go talk to her? Oh, but I might end up making it worse. But she really looks like she could use some encouragement.’ _

 

A short distance away was an examinee who noticed Izuku. He remembered the boy and his friend from the presentation.

 

_ ‘He’s one of those two kids disrupting the presentation with their talking. What on earth is he doing?’ _

 

He watched the green haired boy walk back and forth, looking as though he was nervously trying to decide something.

 

“Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…”

 

_ ‘Ah, he’s probably just really nervous. Actually, he might have been nervous during the presentation as well. Sitting next to that dangerous looking kid might have made it worse; I know it would have made me nervous. Hmm, perhaps I owe him an apology for lumping him with that other examinee.’ _

 

Izuku stopped his inner spiral as he felt someone clap a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Excuse me! I need to talk to you real quick.”

 

Looking behind his shoulder, Izuku saw the examinee who had called him and Kacchan out for talking.

 

“AH!”

 

“Wait! Hold on, I just came over to-”

 

“What’s going on here?”

 

The girl from earlier walked up to the two as Izuku was backing away from the taller boy.

 

“Oh, it’s you from the presentation! Wait, what are you trying to do here?” She pointed right at the spectacled boy, “I saw you call him and that other kid out earlier. You better not be trying to pick on him!”

 

“Wait you have it all wro-”

 

“Wait, is that guy seriously trying to pick on that kid over there?”

 

“How low. He looks like he’s about to pass out!”

 

Soon nearly all the other examinees began to believe that he was picking on Izuku.

 

_ ‘A horrible misunderstanding has occurred!’ _

 

“ **And begin!”**

 

Everyone’s attention was now focused on a tall platform that was some distance away from all the replica districts.

 

**“What are you all waiting for, a starting pistol? You aren’t gonna get one in a fight so you better get going, the clock’s already started!”**

 

Izuku looked back to the entrance to find that everyone had already rushed in.

 

“... huh.”

* * *

 

Rushing through the replica streets, Izuku had found only scraps of robots everywhere. It seemed that everyone had already made their way to the Main Street.

 

“Wow, it’s like being late to a MMO raid. I hope there’s still some points floating around.”

 

Reaching the middle of the district, he saw that several of the examinees were still fighting the ‘villains’. He could hear some calling out their scores as he watched.

 

“Okay, there’s still some robots around now I just need to-”

 

A loud crack echoed from behind caught his attention, turning his focus around to see the vanishing trail of a laser having taken out a two point robot that was right behind him. He followed the trail to see a blond boy that could only be described as a bishie.

 

_ ‘Bishies are real!’ _

 

“C’est magnifique! I must thank you for distracting that robot, and I do apologize for using you as bait.”

 

“You have lasers? That’s so cool!”

 

“Thank you. Now, I must be off. I’d say farewell, but I feel that we won’t be seeing one another aga-”

 

The bishie was interrupted as Izuku struck out and a black spike erupted from his palm. It stretched past the bishie’s head and drove its jagged end into a three point robot’s head as it tried to attack him from behind.

 

“Ah. It seems that I must thank you again. Perhaps we will see one another again. Well, adieu.”

 

As the bishie went one way, Izuku recalled his Blood and went another. 

 

“What was with that accent?”

 

**_“Six minutes, folks! You better pick up the pace!”_ **

 

“Ah man, I only have three points! Gotta hurry!”

* * *

“So that’s one of the boys you trained, All Might?”

 

“Yessir, that’s Izuku Midoriya. He definitely has what it takes to become a real hero. Same as his friend, Katsuki Bakugou.”

 

_ *Come on you shit stains! My old lady hits harder than you dipshits do!* _

 

“What an uncouth child.”

 

“Nevermind that. Midoriya’s the one you rescued from Medusa, right?”

 

“That’s right. Why do you ask?”

 

“Because if he does make it in, we need to make sure that he can control the Black Blood.”

“Sir?”

 

“That’s why we asked for help. Even if he doesn’t make it in, they can help him get a handle on it.”

* * *

“And that’s seven points! Now I just need to find some more.” Izuku had started using some Black Blood as a makeshift spear, throwing it at distant robots as the Blood would return to him. In a minute he had taken out one two pointer and two one pointers. He was still behind the other examinees in points, though.

 

**_“Hey, guess what kiddies? We have a special surprise for you; it’s the zero pointer! You better keep clear of it, a’ight?”_ **

 

“Why does he make it seem like a big thing?”

 

A rumble began to shake the entire replica district, catching everyone off guard as they all turned toward the source. A massive machine was rising out of the street, its size alone knocking down the buildings closest to it. It smashed one building with a large metal fist, sending chunks flying into the air.

 

“Holy shit! UA has it’s own mecha?!”

 

“How does UA have this much money?!”

 

“RUN!!!”

 

Everyone began to run away from the giant metal monster. Izuku looked at the thing before turning around, his spear vanishing into his hands.

 

_ ‘Holy crap, this exam just took a crazy turn!’ _

 

“Ouch! Ah!”

 

Stopping, Izuku looked behind himself and saw that the girl from earlier had fallen to the ground. A large chunk of concrete was laying on top of her leg, pinning it down as she struggled to get it off.

 

“O-ow! I’m already at my limit! I can’t- I can’t lift it off!”

 

Izuku could see the treads of the giant metal monster closing in, unknowingly getting closer to the girl. He reacted in an instant, rushing up to the concrete and began trying to lift it.

 

“Ah! It’s you!”

 

“Don-don’t worry! I won’t let you get hurt! Holy crap this is heavy!”

 

Unconsciously he began to call upon One for All, its power reinforcing his arms and legs. With a strong heft the slab went flying up into the air. And smacked the robot in the head.

 

“C-come on! Can you move your leg?”

 

“I got it out! Now lets- AH!” She tried to stand, but her leg was seriously hurt from the concrete landing on it. “My leg! I think it’s broken!”

 

“What?!”

 

A shadow enveloped them at that moment, causing them to look up and see the zero pointer’s hand reaching out for them. They both had frozen in fear, unsure what to do next.

 

_ ‘Oh man! I can’t leave her here, and I don’t think my Black Blood can stop it! I- I need to do something! What would All Might do? _

 

_ ‘Wait, that’s it! I have to use One for All! Okay, clench my ass tight and-’ _

 

“Rrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh **hhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”**

 

The girl turned to see the boy helping her prep his fist as though he was going to punch the hand. She could see energy coursing through his arm as it seemed to bulk up.

 

“Huh? What are you-”

 

**_“SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!”_ **

 

Lashing out, he punched toward the massive robot’s hand. The initial punch flew through the air doing nothing, and the force behind it blew the robor’s palm out through the its arm and out the shoulder. Whatever force that didn’t smash through the arm knocked the giant machine back, causing it to tip back onto the end of its treads. The few intact pieces of its arm fell to the ground around and behind it.

 

Izuku quickly grabbed the girl and carried her over his shoulder as he ran toward the crowd at the entrance.

 

_ ‘Holy shit I did it! And holy shit my arm hurts!’ _

 

The girl was stunned at the sight of the now armless machine that had been steadily approaching them, having been forced to stop as it fell back forward onto its treads. That she was bouncing on the boy’s shoulder didn’t really register.

 

_ ‘Wow. That was so amazing!’ _

* * *

“Holy crap, look at your arm!”

 

“Dude, how can you still move it around?!”

 

Izuku made it to the entrance as time was up, and he found himself surrounded by a few examinees who had seen him literally tear that giant machine a new one. Said machine was now on its way back to have itself repaired.

 

Izuku was currently blushing up a storm, being praised by so many people and having carried (touch) a girl, who was seated next to him. She had heard that the school was sending someone out to check over the students, so she decided to stay put. Well, not that she had much of a choice with a busted leg.

 

_ ‘I actually used One for All, but I didn’t think it would cause so much damage to my arm though.’ _

 

His arm looked like it was put in a grinder. It was completely bruised and flayed, and it would have been bleeding if his Blood hadn’t harden. It was probably thanks to the Black Blood that his arm wasn’t completely smashed to pieces, though it still hurt to move. He could feel his arm healing thanks to the Blood as well, but it would be a slow process.

 

_ ‘Is, is this going to happen each time I use it? Maybe I should tell Kacchan and All Might about this. But not Mom, oh man she cannot find out about this!’ _

 

“Hey, it’s the bully!”

 

“I am not a bully!”

 

Looking up, Izuku saw the spectacled kid from the presentation holding his left hand out to him. “My name is Tenya Iida, and I would like to apologize for my earlier conduct. I’d use my right hand to shake yours but with your’s in that condition, I fear I might make it worse.”

 

A little bit hesitant, Izuku took the boy- Iida’s hand with his left. “Ah, Izuku Mi-Midoriya. You can call me Deku.”

 

“Wait, you were trying to apologize?!” The girl would have stood up, but her leg prevented that. “Oh god, I’m so sorry about earlier! I honestly thought that you were going to pick on him!”

 

Iida fixed his glasses as he turned to her. “I suppose it could have appeared like that, especially with how I treated Midoriya here earlier. But as I said I came to apologize, and I also accept your own apology, miss…”

 

“Oh, I’m Ochako Uraraka! It’s nice to meet you! Well, now that I know you’re not a bully.”

 

“Will you please drop that?”

 

“Ah!” Turning to Izuku, Ochako bowed as much as she could in her position. “And thank you for saving me back there! I don’t know what I’d have done if you didn’t come back for me.”

 

“Uh, it’s no problem! I’m sure that anyone else would have helped if they noticed.”

 

“I’d have to disagree. Everyone was already more focused on themselves, and when the zero pointer showed up, they all saved themselves. Myself included, I must admit. I daresay that you were the only one today who could have saved Uraraka,” Iida pointed out, wildly gesticulating with his hands the whole time.

 

“Yeah! You were my hero today, Deku!”

 

Izuku could only hide his blushing face behind his hands. At that time a staff member, UA’s Recovery Girl, showed up and began to heal those who had gotten hurt during the test.

 

_ ‘I only managed to get seven points. I hope it’s enough to get in.’ _

* * *

“Oh my goodness, I’m so happy for you! My baby’s going to UA to be a hero!”

 

Izuku had just gotten his test results a week later, saying that he had gotten in. Although he only had seven points from the ‘villains’, he had more than made up for it with ‘rescue points’. Having a score of sixty-three from helping that bishie and Uraraka, he passed with seventy points! 

 

He also found out that the zero pointer was programmed to stop a certain distance from the examinees, and when it got smacked in the head with a slab of concrete it took notice of them and tried to move them out of the way.

 

“Sweetie, I just want you to know that I’ll be supporting you and I’ll make sure that you get everything you need and- and- uwaaa!”

 

“Mom? What’s wrong?”

 

She sniffled as she held on tightly to her son. She felt horrible when she gave up on his dream to be a hero, so to see him get accepted into UA set loose a torrent of emotions and tears.

 

“I just want you that I’m so proud of you! Don’t ever let anyone tell you to stop, okay?”

 

“Aw, okay Mom.” Izuku then began to tear up as he returned his mother’s embrace.

 

And soon mother and child spent the night together trying to stop the tears from flowing.

* * *

“So Midoriya and Bakugou got in. I gotta say, the only people prouder than I am must be their parents!”

 

“Yes, and since Midoriya got in then it will be easier to keep an eye on him as he gains more experience with the Black Blood.”

 

“Nedzu, you still haven’t told me what’s wrong with it.”

 

“I am aware of that, All Might. I was planning on telling you today, actually, so if you could take a seat.”


	5. Madness At UA

 Standing before the gate to UA once again, Izuku felt a mix of excitement and nervousness. Today was the first day of school, and not just any school! UA was considered one of, if not the most prestigious hero school in the world, an already impressive list of heroes who graduated being big names worldwide; so of course Izuku felt nervous!

 

_ ‘Izuku, you’re so cool. I’m so proud of you!’ _

 

Though, remembering his mother’s words helped calm him down. A bit. 

 

“Oh? Are you a first year?”

 

Turning around, he saw an older girl standing behind him. She was a little bit taller than him, with a rounded face and dark-blond hair reaching her chin, a small braid on the left side of her head. She was dressed in UA’s female uniform and skirt, along with black stockings and black slippers. A thin bangle was on her right arm. She seemed to have an accent, likely from one of Japan’s southern regions.

 

“Y-you could tell?”

 

“Well, I didn’t recognize you, and you aren’t the first student who looked ready to faint. Heck, you wouldn’t be the first one today to actually faint!”

 

“Really? Wow.”

 

The girl nodded, her hands now on her hips. “Yep. That’s why Recovery Girl stuck me out here, to help the newbies who do faint and get them back up. I’m Iyashino Kuuki, by the way. A third year Support student and the Nurse’s Aid.” She stuck out a hand towards Izuku, who took it and shook. “It’s my job to keep all of my ‘kohais’ in fighting shape, no matter how often I need to patch them up.”

 

“Oh, well I’m a first year but you already guessed that. And my name is-”

 

“Deku, ya little turd! I waited for your ass back there for ten minutes and you fucking get here without me?! What the hell?!”

 

“Ah! Kacchan! I didn’t see you back ther-ack!”

 

Kuuki was treated to the sight of some random blond kid throw an arm around Izuku’s neck and drag him away, loudly complaining the whole time.

 

“Oh? How interesting~”

* * *

 

“That is a big door.”

 

The two boys managed to find their class easily enough. The tall door was labeled ‘Class 1-A’, and they could already hear some students inside. Out of all the people who took the entrance exam, only thirty-seven passed and were placed in UA’s Heroics Department. And it seemed that their class of  twenty were getting a bit rowdy.

 

“Well, we made it.” Katsuki shared a glance with Izuku.  _ ‘Funny. If he didn’t get kidnapped, would we be this close?’   _ “You ready for the biggest step in our lives, Izuku?”

 

The shorter boy looked surprised for a second before nodding, determination set on his face. “Yeah. Let’s do our best, Katsuki.”

 

Sliding the door open, they were greeted with the sight of various students scattered around talking to one another excitedly. Katsuki saw that uptight four-eyes getting onto a bird headed student for sitting on a desk, but instead of getting angry at that (he still had a bone to pick with Mr Elite) his attention was instantly focused on one person directly in front of him.

 

“Hey Izu! We’re in the same class, isn’t that awesome?”

 

Himiko Toga.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!” The explosive shout caused several people to look their way.

 

The girl tilted her head in confusion, looking at him like he just said something stupid. “Uh, going to class? I go here now. Took that exam and passed and everything. So rude.”

 

Izuku poked his head around Katsuki’s back. “I didn’t know you took the entrance exam, Toga-chan. If I knew you made it then I would have congratulated you!”

 

“Aw, thanks Izu! You’re always so sweet! Not like Bakagou at all!”

 

“Uh, well- Kacchan, are you okay?”

 

“ **Peachy.** ”

 

As Katsuki looked ready to blow everything up, the door opened up behind them to reveal Uraraka.

 

“Oh hey there, Deku! I didn’t know we were in the same class! Oh, and there’s Iida too! Wow, I see several people from our district, actually.”

 

“H-hi there, Uraraka! And uh, huh. Yeah, I see what you mean. Though I think that one had black hair in the exam.” 

 

Looking behind him, Katsuki chose to ignore both Himiko and his growing temper to check out this new development.

 

“So who’s this chick, Deku? A new friend?”

 

Blushing, Izuku nodded. “Uh, y-yeah. We met during the exams after I helped her out and we became fast friends!”

 

Uraraka leaned in, surprise on her face. “Helped me out? Deku totally saved me out there! I got trapped under a chunk of building and then here he comes and just tosses it away! Then when that huge robot started to attack- BAM! He took that thing’s arm clean off! He’s got to be like the strongest kid in this school,” she narrated, complete with wild arm gestures to illustrate her point.

 

A deeply embarrassed Izuku tried to correct her. “U-um actually, I found out that- uh, that we weren’t in any danger. H-heh.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Himiko slid around (pushed out of the way) Katsuki so that she was now next to Izuku. “Uraraka, huh?” She looked the other girl up and down before nodding. “Well. I guess it’s nice to meet you. Izu does need more than two friends, at any rate.”

 

“T-Toga-chan!”

 

“Uh, thanks?”  _ ‘Why does it feel like I was just judged?’ _

 

“Oh wow! It’s quite rowdy in here, isn’t it?”

 

Standing in the doorway was an American woman of average height who seemed about a few years older than the assembled students. She had long ash blond hair done into a neat bun and ponytail, and green eyes that seemed to shine. She wore a black coat opened to reveal a light red sweater that read ‘D-City’ and a long plaid skirt that reached her knees. She also carried a long metal pole that was a bit wider at the head decorated with a row of red and black triangles.

 

“So this is Class 1-A this year, huh? My name is Maka Albarn and I’ll be your homeroom teacher this year.” 

 

This got the students gossiping in an instant.

 

“Hey, all the teachers here are pro heroes, right? I don’t think I’ve heard of her before.” A student with blond hair with a black zig-zagged streak in it whispered to a girl with dark purple hair with long earlobes shaped like headphone jacks.

 

“Well she looks American, so it’s not a surprise that we haven’t heard of her. She seems to have been a pro for a while, though.”

 

While they continued to gossip, Katsuki turned to Izuku and saw the concentrated blank look he would get when he began to mumble.

 

“Oh shit.”

 

_ “Maka Albarn, a hero who graduated from Death Academy over in the United States; she was one of the top students of her year along with her partner ‘Soul Eater’. Her Quirk ‘Grigori’ allows her to conjure a pair of wings on her back to fly, but with a mutation from her father ‘Death Scythe’, they closely resemble scythe blades that she can use to attack with. She also has an unique ability to sense people that-” _

 

“Deku, you’re scaring the class.”

 

“Huh?”

 

His mind coming back into focus Izuku saw that everyone except Katsuki and Himiko, who were used to his mad mumbling, were all leaning back from him with slight fear.

 

“Dude, what the hell was that?”

 

“I don’t know, but at least we know who our teacher is.”

 

“Holy shit, that was disturbing.”

 

“It sounded like a symphony of twisted madness.”

 

Maka looked as though she didn’t know to be flattered or creeped out, herself. “Uh, well I guess it’s good that you know who I am now. Maybe.”  _ ‘That was certainly something.’ _

 

“Does… does that happen often?” Uraraka asked Katsuki, who just gave her a tired look.

 

“Yes.”

 

Izuku just hid behind his hands, sinking to the floor in embarrassment.

 

“Well, let’s get going to the auditorium, where the opening ceremony will take place. Come on, now!”

 

As Maka directed the students to the opening ceremony, she took one last look at Izuku.

 

_ ‘So he’s the one who Medusa gave the Black Blood, then. We’ll need to keep an eye on him; he’s already influenced by it if that little show was anything to go by.’ _

* * *

“Oh my god. The principle just kept going, didn’t he?”

 

“What even is he? A short bear? A mouse?”

 

“His fur did look really soft, but I wonder how he got that scar.”

 

After the ceremony ended an hour later, the class found themselves outside on the track and field course. There they found a young man standing there, waiting for them.

 

“There you guys are! How long was that speech?”

 

He was rather tall with a ‘too cool for this’ look on his face. He wore a black and yellow jacket with black jeans and an off white wool beanie, white hair peeking out from under it. Pale skin and red eyes made them think that he was an albino, and his smirk revealed sharp teeth.

 

Once again, the class began to gossip.

 

“Who’s this guy? He looks like a delinquent!”

 

“How much sun has he seen?”

 

“What’s with those teeth?”

 

Izuku, however, could recognize the new hero and began his mumbling again. 

 

_“Oh my god, it’s Soul ‘Eater’ Evans! He’s_ _Albarn-sensei’s partner from Death Academy! He can-”_

 

Izuku found himself silenced by Katsuki’s hand clamping onto his mouth to shut him up.

 

“Once was enough, Deku. We don’t need commentary on every hero here.”

 

“Mrph! Mrph mrmr mrph!”

 

“I don’t fucking care!”

 

“Wait, Soul Eater? So he’s Albarn-sensei’s partner?”

 

“Okay, then.” Soul saw his partner walk up to him, so while the class was distracted by Izuku and Katsuki, he whispered to Maka in a low tone; “So that’s the kid? I can sense the Blood from here.”

 

“Yeah. And he’s had it for years already. I think we were lucky considering how he could have been if he didn’t have a real mother’s support, or that of friends. We’ll talk to him after a few days, so he can get adjusted to classes here.”

 

“Got it. But still, why couldn’t Kid or Black Star do this? They might not have Black Blood like we do but they still have experience with it.”

 

“One would go crazy trying to get these kids symmetrical no matter how well he’s gotten over it and the other would just scare them with his yelling.”

 

“Good point. Well, I have a physical to conduct, so if you’ll excuse me.” Finished with speaking to Maka, he called out to the class, “Oi! Gather round and I’ll tell you why we’re out here!”

 

Watching Soul head over to the kids, Maka turned to the school building’s corner where she could sense All Might. Though that wasn’t necessary considering she could see the man peeking around the corner.

 

_ ‘Nedzu said that All Might had taken Midoriya and Bakugou under his wing, so maybe he’s just worried about them.’ _

 

“DIE!!!”

 

_ ‘Maybe not for the reasons I’m thinking, though,’  _ she thought as Katsuki launched a ball across the field.

* * *

 

Toshinori watched as the class began to explore their limits with their Quirks. He kept focus on the two he had trained for ten months, especially Midoriya. The discussion with Principal Nedzu was still at the front of his mind.

 

_ “The Black Blood is not a Quirk, but a synthetic substance that acts similar to real blood. It can do the same functions as blood, but it grants its… ‘host’ would be a good enough term, I suppose, various abilities such as healing and strength enhancement.” _

 

_ “That doesn’t sound so bad by itself, so what’s wrong with it? Will it shorten Young Midoriya’s lifespan?” _

 

_ “No, nothing like that. It carries a peculiar property that induces Madness.” _

 

_ “Okay, I can definitely hear the capitalization, there. But Midoriya doesn’t seem like he’s mad.” _

 

_ “On the contrary, from what I’ve observed and heard from you imply that he’s already afflicted with Madness. Nearly no one would be so fanatical and obsessed about heroes to that point. Though that might not seem so bad, he could end up developing knight templar tendencies, or going overboard with heroics. At this point it may be too early, but if you can guide him to become a Symbol of Peace like yourself, then that problem might be mitigated somewhat.” _

 

_ “I see. Though, you said ‘that problem’. Is there more?” _

 

_ “Unfortunately. Black Blood is able to emit a ‘wavelength’ of Madness, affecting others close by after a time and spreading it like a disease. Though it is a good thing we can watch him while he attends UA, we need to make sure that the other students aren’t influenced by it. We’ve already checked the examinees present for the entrance exams just to be sure.” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “What is worse is that we don’t know how One for All will affect the Black Blood, of vice versa. From the video of Midoriya’s exam performance, it looked like the Black Blood was able to keep his arm from being shattered. That is a good thing, don’t get me wrong, but if he continues to use your Quirk it might influence the Black Blood and the Madness in it is some way. And it might even become a part of One for All and be passed down along with it!” _

 

_ “... shit.” _

 

_ “Don’t worry, Yagi. We’ll be keeping an eye on him, and we’ll be getting some assistance from Death Academy. They were the ones who told me this after you, Aizawa and the others rescued Midoriya from Medusa. I’ll be placing one as his homeroom teacher and the other will assist her. I’d advise you to speak with them sometime, alright?” _

 

He wanted to believe that he made the right choice in giving Midoriya his Quirk, but he was fearful that he made another hasty mistake.

 

_ ‘I feel terrible for thinking like that, and it’s too late to change that now. I need to make sure that Young Midoriya becomes a true hero now.’ _

 

Out on the field he saw the boy in question chatting with a couple of friends, most likely about the tests they were taking. He could see him smiling with them.

 

_ ‘Though maybe I won’t have that much work to do.’ _

* * *

“Oh man, why did we have to do physicals on the first day?”

 

“I dunno, I had fun while doing those exercises with my Quirk! We weren’t able to do that in middle school!”

 

“Well, considering what some people’s Quirks are like, I’m not surprised.”

 

“Why the fuck are you looking at me?!”

 

School was now done for the day and the students were preparing to either go home or go hang out. Midoriya had a good day, meeting and learning the names of his fellow classmates. He did have a bit of fun during the exercises, but he couldn’t use One for All during them.

 

“Midoriya, I noticed that you weren’t using your Quirk during the physical today. If you did, then you’d have made a better score, right?”

 

Iida did have a point, but he wasn’t sure what to say. Luckily Katsuki did.

 

“This little goober doesn’t have a lot of control with his Quirk, so he can only use the weaker aspects of it.”

 

A red haired boy seated a couple rows over agreed. “Yeah! You saw what happened to his arm after he punched that giant robot, right? If my body looked like that after using it then I’d probably hesitate to use it myself!”

 

A taller student with multiple arms, who was also there in District D, spoke up after replacing one of his hands to a mouth with his Quirk. “But what about that black pole thing? I saw you use that during the entrance exam just fine.”

 

The bishie he had met also asked from his seat, “Oui, you even skewered a robot that had snuck up behind me.”

 

Izuku grew flustered, unused to lying. “Ah, well I can use my blood like that, hardening it and making things like poles and javelins with it. I can… even make it boost my strength! What I did during the exam was the highest I could do, so I don’t use that often!” There, it wasn’t a total lie.

 

“Damn! I gotta agree with Uraraka then, you might be the strongest kid in our year!”

 

Katsuki had to keep himself from gritting his teeth, instead deciding to head home. “Hey, let’s get going. We don’t want to be late going home, right?”

 

“Ah, okay Kacchan!”

 

Saying goodbye to his new friends, Izuku followed him out the room, Himiko trailing behind him.

 

“Who the fuck said you could come with us?! Go home!”

 

“I am. It just happens to be this way.”

 

“We’re still in the fucking school!”

 

Izuku couldn’t help but wondered what tomorrow would bring. He also thought that maybe his two friends would make a good couple, even if they did seem to fight quite a bit.

* * *

**Heroics Department**

**Class 1-A**

 

Yuuga Aoyama     Mina Ashido     Himiko Toga     Tenya Iida     Ochako Uraraka

 

Shouto Todoriki     Denki Kaminari     Eijirou Kirishima     Tsuyu Asui     Rikidou Satou

 

Hanta Sero     Kyouka Jirou     Mezou Shouji     Fumikage Tokoyami     Mashirao Ojiro

 

Tooru Hagakure     Katsuki Bakugou     Izuku Midoriya     Minoru Mineta     Momo Yaoyorozu


	6. Combat Trials

“I forgot that UA was an actual school. I thought that we’d be just learning hero stuff.”

 

“Yeah. It was pretty weird having Present Mic teach us English.”

 

Izuku could hear Katsuki grumble as the class came back from lunch. So far the day had progressed just like any other school day would. Regular classes such as English and history in the morning, followed by lunch. There were even clubs that they could join! They had been told that the Foundational Heroic classes would take place in the afternoon, and everyone in the class was excited for them. He would also admit that he was really looking toward the afternoon classes as well, considering that’s what he and every other student here came for.

 

“IT’S ME!!!”

 

Everyone jumped in surprise, before growing excited because they could all recognize the owner of this voice.

 

The door slid open with a slam as the Number One Hero in the World All Might entered with a pose.

 

“Coming through the door like a REGULAR PERSON!”

 

As the Hero/Teacher made his way to the front of the class with a bounce, various students began talking amongst themselves. 

 

“Dude, I can’t believe All Might’s going to be our teacher!”

 

“Look, he’s wearing his Silver Age costume!”

 

“Is that cape really necessary?”

 

Standing in front of the class, All Might immediately began the lesson with his signature smile plastered on his face. “Welcome to Foundational Heroic Studies! In this class you’ll be learning the basics and foundations of being a hero through various trials and exercises! We’re going to be getting right into it, with the Trial of Combat!” He thrusted out his hand to reveal a card with the word ‘COMBAT’ on it.

 

This got several students excited, eager to show off what they could do.

 

“And to go with your first trial…” All Might took out a small hand control and pressed a button on it. Several panels of the wall began to extend off the wall, revealing numbered packed from 01 to 20.

 

“... we’ve prepared the gear that you all requested to match your Quirks!”

 

Several of the students expressed excitement as they began to clamber over to receive their new costumes. All Might made his way over to the door, preparing to leave as soon as the class were ready.

 

“Get changed and we’ll be ready to go! We’ll be gathering at Replica District B for the exercise today! The gear you bring into battle is vitally important, boys and girls!”

* * *

 

Now, before the school year for UA begins they have every student give a report on their Quirks and body specs. Affiliated companies with ties to the school then take a look at this information and develop ideal equipment and gear for the students. The students are even allowed to make specific requests, or even have their gear updated or altered (to reasonable degrees). 

 

Let’s take Yuuga Aoyama’s costume for example. While it was requested to be as elegant as possible, resembling a knight’s armor complete with sparkling cape, it also has some pretty high-tech gear in it. It has a belt that Aoyama uses to focus his Navel Laser, but it also has several ports on his shoulders and knees to channel the laser.

 

Katsuki on the other hand, had gone for functionality over looks in his costume design. Aside from a black tank top, cargo pants and heavy duty boots, he wore large gauntlets shaped like grenades. These were designed to collect his sweat and store it, so that he can use it through his porous gloves for his prefered fighting style or unleash it in a massive blast. A black domino mask with ‘exploding decals’ also adorned his face. This was finished off by a belt and bandolier with several grenades strapped on.

 

Izuku’s costume was not high tech or functional. It simply consisted of a black bodysuit designed for easy movement and comfort, with with elbow and knee pads for safety. His forearms were covered with holed bracers and white gloves, and he had a mask that resembled a smile covering his mouth.

 

It wasn’t as interesting as some of the other costumes, but as it was made and put together by his mother he felt that it was the best.

 

Each student of Class 1-A were now clad in their costumes and gear as they stood just within the entrance to the replica city block where All Might and another student, Iyashino Kuuki stood waiting for them.

 

“I’m liking everyone’s style, it’s all very cool!”

 

All Might didn’t miss how similar Izuku’s mask was to his smile though.

 

“Young Kuuki here will be making sure that none of you are too badly hurt, understand?” Said third year swirled a cut finger in the air, a light green aura circling the digit to demonstrate her Quirk Healing Wave by erasing the cut.

 

“All right, you newbies! Let’s see what you’re made of here!”

 

“Sensei!”

 

People only realized that Iida had been the one to speak once he raised a hand since his costume looked like a set of silver power armor adorned with various tailpipes, completely covering his body. “Regarding the trial, will it be the same as the Entrance Exam?”

 

“Not quite. You see, instead of an outdoor free for all, this will be an inside team battle! Villainy clean up is something that is normally seen out in the open, but for the most part it is an inside job. Most acts of villainy are committed indoors. Imprisonment, trafficking, black market; in this age of heros, any villain with enough brains is lurking in the shadows.

 

“So for this test, you’ll be separated into ‘hero’ and ‘villain’ teams for A TWO-ON-TWO TEAM BATTLE!”

 

One student, Tsuyu Asui, tilted her head in confusion. “But what about foundational training?”

 

“THIS  _ IS _ FOUNDATIONAL TRAINING! Only this time, there aren’t any robots for you all to smash up!”

 

Several other students began to speak up at once.

 

“So how would we determine who wins and who loses?”

 

“Can’t we just blow them all away?”

 

“Kacchan!”

 

“If we’re separating into groups, then how will we determine who is paired with who?”

 

“Isn’t my cape simply amazing?”

 

“I… I CAN'T HEAR YOU IF YOU’RE ALL TALKING AT ONCE!”

 

Once everyone had stopped All Might began to explain the rules from a small notebook. 

 

“Okay now, let’s see. In this exercise we have a team of ‘villains’ guarding a ‘nuclear device’ they plan on deploying within fifteen minutes. It will be up to the ‘heroes’ to either capture them or secure the device to win! Otherwise, if they get captured by the villains or time runs out then the heroes lose!”

 

_ ‘This sounds like Golden Age Superhero stuff!’ _

 

“And each team will be determined by lottery;” He added as he took out a box with a hole in it.

* * *

 

“So what are your thoughts on our opponents, Deku?”

 

Izuku and Katsuki were waiting outside the building for the trial to start, while the villains were inside placing the large paper-mache bomb somewhere.

 

After hearing Katsuki’s question Izuku immediately went into his ‘exposition mode’, placing one hand on his chin as his eyes glazed over. 

 

“Well, I saw  _ Kirishima’s Quirk first hand in the entrance exam, and it seemed to be based on Hardening his body to the point that it could tank some pretty hard hits from the robots and reinforce his attacks. I don’t think that it makes him physically stronger, but it would be hard for someone like you to hurt him.” _

 

“Right, so we’ll leave him for you. What about the other one, Half-’n’-half?”

 

_ “I didn’t see much of it, but from the grip test during the physical yesterday I think that he can freeze things with a touch. I can’t guess what his range is but it would be best that we keep his hands away from us. You stand a better chance against him since you can just blow his ice up.” _

 

Meanwhile, inside the building a young man with spiky red hair stood excited. His costume consisted of going bare-chested with treaded shoulderguards and a pair of dark cargo pants. He wore a thin mask resembling a fanged smile on his face to complete the look. This was Eijirou Kirishima, one of the two ‘villains’ for the exercise. 

 

“Aw man, this is going to be exciting! What about you, Todoriki? You feeling it too?”

 

“Not really, no.”

 

Shouto Todoriki was much calmer about this. One of four students that were recommended to UA, his personality was the opposite of his partner. His hair was unique, half red on the left side, and white on right. His costume was a long-sleeved shirt and pants combo with the same coloration. He also had the entire left side of his body covered in a thick layer of ice.

 

An expression of shock adorned Kirishima’s face. “Huh?! How can you not feel excited? Bakugou managed to get one of the highest scores in the Entrance Exam and Midoriya actually punched that giant robot’s arm clean off!”

 

“Exactly. We’re up against two heavy hitters so it would be best to end this quickly.” 

 

Kirishima watched as his teammate crouched down to touch the floor with his right hand, and was shocked when the floor froze over. A wave of ice was spreading fast within the room they hid the bomb in, and it didn’t stop there; soon the entire building was coated by ice, inside and out. A string of violent swearing drifted up from one of the lower floors, signaling that he had gotten Bakugou at least. It really spoke well of Todoriki’s skill that he or Kirishima weren’t frozen to the floor along with the heroes.

 

“Sounds like I managed to trap one of them; Midoriya must have been caught as well.”

 

“Wait, is it over just like that?!” The red-head seemed to deflate with a groan, adding “This doesn’t seem manly at all. Can we at least go down and capture them?”

 

Todoriki thought about it before agreeing. “We probably should. If we try to wait them out then they could get free thanks to their Quirks, and I can’t just keep re-freezing the building over and over again. One of us should stay here to guard the bomb, though.”

 

“It should probably be you; with your ice Quirk you can keep any of them at bay for a while before I get back.”

 

“I agree. Let me know if I need to come down to help.” Each team was given a pair of communicators that rested comfortably in their ears to either contact their teammate or All Might.

 

“Got it.”

* * *

 

The remaining students were in a separate building with All Might and Kuuki, watching the trial through several cameras dotted throughout the test building on a large monitor screen. Said teacher was busy admonishing Bakugou over his colorful vocabulary.

 

One student with blond hair that had a black lightning streak in it, Denki Kaminari, whistled as he looked at all the frozen surfaces displayed on the screen. “Damn. I knew that Todoriki was good if he got in with a recommendation, but this is something else! Midoriya and Bakugou can’t do anything if they’re iced to the floor!”

 

A snort caused everyone to look over to Himiko, who was still looking at the monitor.

 

“That ice won’t hold them for too long. As soon as he stops swearing Bakagou’ll just blow it up like he does everything else.”

 

Sure enough, they watched the volatile boy crouch down and place his hands on the ice around his feet. An explosion obscured him for a few seconds before he stomped out of the smoke and do the same for Midoriya. 

 

Kuuki kept her gaze on the screen as she took notes on how things were proceeding. “Wouldn’t Midoriya get injured if his partner blows up the ice at his feet?” 

 

Himiko just waved the question away with her hand. “Nah. Izu can make his blood harden into a shield under his skin to protect himself, so he’ll be fine!”

 

Momo Yaoyorozu, a girl with long black hair tied in a high spiky ponytail and another student who was recommended to UA, put a hand to her chin in thought. “With such control over his blood, he could definitely have an advantage over Kirishima. But he might have trouble with Todoriki if he can’t get close enough to use that super strength I heard about.”

 

Another student with short blond hair and a thick muscular tail, Mashirao Ojiro, added in; “They’ll probably split up with Bakugau going after Todoriki. If they stay together, even if they take down Kirishima, then Todoriki will just come down to them and stall them further until time runs out.”

 

“They are about to encounter Kirishima.” Fumikage Tokoyami, a boy with a black feathered bird’s head, directed everyone’s attention to the screen.

* * *

 

Katsuki led the way through the building, his hands crackling with small pops and sparks. He was rather upset that their opponents had tried to keep them trapped with such a tactic.

 

“Using such a weak ass attempt, he’s gotta be underestimating us! When I get my hands around his scrawny-ass neck-”

 

Before he could go into detail they reached the second story where they found a series of halls intersecting each other, forming a maze of passages and rooms. Through one hall they could see Kirishima.

 

“Oh, you guys already got free of the ice. I guess that means I just need to take you on here.”

 

Todoriki was beginning to make his way down, making sure to layer ice walls in the halls leading to the bomb.

 

Katsuki scoffed as Izuku positioned himself to make his move. “And you think you can handle the both of us?”

 

“Nah. I just need to stall you long enough for Todoriki to get here.”

 

“Kacchan,” Izuku whispered; “We’ll need to split up here, otherwise time might run out if he can tank everything we can throw at him until Todoriki gets here.”

 

“Right.”

 

And with that, Katsuki raised his gauntlet and rushed forward.

* * *

The class watched as the display was obscured by an explosion.

 

A pair of gloves floating in the air- wait, that was another student, Tooru Hagakure, asked “So did he do that because he knew that Kirishima and Midoriya can protect themselves, or would he have done that regardless?”

 

Himiko answered, “Yeah, he totally would have done that if he had a different a teammate beside him, but it would have been a weaker explosion.”

 

On another screen they saw Bakugou rush out of the dust to head for the stairs as Midoriya began to keep Kirishima from following by closing in on him, swinging a large black mace.

* * *

“Whoa!”

 

Kirishima ducked under Izuku’s mace, which had literally appeared out of nowhere!

 

“Where the hell did you get that thing?! Seriously!”

 

Izuku lifted it up to show it to him, letting him see that it was extending from out of his hand. 

 

“I can use my Blood to form different things that I can use to fight with. Normally I wouldn’t be using this, but with your Quirk I’d just hurt myself. Maybe. I’d think my Black Blood would keep me from breaking my hand at least, but I don’t want to be bleeding everywhere.”

 

“That’s… that’s good to know.”

 

He had to dodge another swipe as Izuku continued to press the attack.

* * *

Katsuki made it to the third floor before he saw Todoriki in the process of sealing the stairwell behind him, his right hand shaking. Launching himself forward, he attempted to launch a sneak attack on the red and white haired boy. Todoriki managed to move out of the way however, causing him to strike the ground with a harsh explosion.

 

“I suppose I should have frozen you two up to your necks, though I guess you would still have found a way out.”

 

With a scoff, Katsuki stood straight up. “As if that would have worked against us! Face it, Brainfreeze; you’re no match for us.”

 

Todoriki simply raised his right hand, preparing to cover the explosive boy in ice from the neck down. If he could cover up his gauntlets and freeze the sweat in them, then that would prevent him from blowing up the ice. However-

 

“Think fast!”

 

-Bakugou was quicker in tossing a grenade from his bandolier right at him, forcing him to create a wall of ice to protect him from the blast. 

 

A blast no bigger than a firecracker.

 

In the time it took him to get rid of the wall, Bakugou had blasted through the iced stairwell and ascended to the next floor. Cursing himself for falling for the trick, Todoriki followed after him at a slower pace.

* * *

“Whooaa!!!”

 

Izuku hit the floor roughly after having been thrown by Kirishima. He had been trying to get a read on the Hardened boy’s style to come up with counters, but the red-headed young man seemed to random with his attacks. Each strike that managed to hit him was stopped by a black bruise that formed under Izuku’s skin that would then retreat back into his blood vessels. Any retaliation was stopped by Kirishima’s own Quirk Hardening, though he managed to evade injury from hitting the rigid skin.

 

“Whoo!” Kirishima was having the time of his life at the moment. “I can’t remember the last time I had a slugfest like this! This is what it means to be a man!” Another explosion from up above echoed through the building. “Sounds like they’re having fun as well, huh?”

 

While Izuku and Kirishima were duking it out downstairs, Bakugou was leading Todoriki back up to the top floor. Every frozen barrier that was in the way was decimated one by one by Bakugou’s supply of explosive sweat collected in his gauntlets. Todoriki was trailing behind, as he decided against trying to slow his target down in favor of using his left hand to warm his right.

 

Unlike what Izuku and Bakugou had thought, his Quirk was actually two Quirks merged into one; Fire and Ice. With his right side he could freeze and with his left he could ignite and burn, although he would never use his left for anything more than a heater.

 

Besides-

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!?”

 

-his last obstacle would definitely stop him in his tracks.

* * *

 

_ “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!?” _

 

“Huh?”

 

Izuku shaped his mace into a shield and hid behind it as he got into contact with Bakugou, ignoring All Might’s admonishments. “Kacchan, what’s going on?”

 

_ “The fucking room with the bomb in it is a goddamn block of ice! And I can’t use  _ **_that_ ** _ to clear it either!” _

 

Knocking aside a punch he backed off away from Kirishima, a plan of action already in mind. “Well, if we can’t get to the bomb-”

 

_ “Then we aim for the villains. Should've just done that to begin with.” _

 

“Let’s go!” Kirishima led by jumping through the air, his arm Hardening to a sharp point like a spear, as Izuku raised another ‘Black Shield’ up against it.

 

“That won’t work agai- EH!?”

 

However, instead of blocking the strike like Kirishima expected, the shield folded around his arm on impact, trapping it as it molded into tendrils and wrapping around him.

 

Back upstairs Katsuki began to charge the second Todoriki stepped through the door, though he seemed ready for it as he swiped his right hand along the floor, freezing it and some of the air above it to stop the explosive boy in his tracks. Katsuki, however, evaded this by launching himself into the air with a pair of explosions and began what All Might had once jokingly called ‘Yoda Mode’.

 

By timing his explosions in the right places, Katsuki could basically achieve mid-air flight and maneuver himself around his target with flashes and bangs, disorienting Todoriki as he tried to pin the flying bomber with ice. Stopping him was difficult as well, as the airbound explosion was keeping himself on the opposite side of his right hand at all times.

 

The combat trial ended with when Izuku pinned Kirishima to the wall with his Blood and hero tape, and when Katsuki concussed Todoriki upside the head with a minor explosion.

* * *

 

“Whoa! Did you see that?! I thought that Bakugou was just full of himself, but he was able to beat down in a recommended student!”

 

“Yeah, and did you see the way Midoriya took down Kirishima? It was like something out of Lovecraft!”

 

As the students began discussing the trial they had witnessed, two people kept their attention on the screens. All Might watched as the medical bots recovered the unconscious Todoriki, wondering why he only used half of his Quirk. 

 

Kuuki, however, kept her gaze on Ikuku, her grin nearly splitting her face.

* * *

 

The other trials continued during the class.

 

Hanta Sero and Rikidou Satou were being unable to catch Iida once Ochako used her Zero Gravity Quirk on him, letting him essentially fly through them. 

 

Tooru tried to use her Invisibility to sneak pass Kyouka Jirou and Meizo Shouji, but the two used their own Quirks to keep track of her by the noise of her footsteps as Shouji kept up with the strong Tail Martial Arts of Mashirao Ojiro with all six arms.

 

And Yuuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido couldn’t get past the barriers of pipes that Momo Yaoyorozu created and stuck everywhere as Fumikage Tokoyami’s Dark Shadow attacked them through the spaces.

 

And during the last trial…

 

Himiko tip-toed around another clump of weird balls as she and Tsuyu Asui made their way to the bomb. It would have actually worked if the light of the window hadn’t lowered onto it. Tsuyu was the first to initiate conversation between the two.

 

“So how do you think we can get around Kaminari’s electric Quirk? If I try and wrap him with my tongue then I’ll just get zapped, kero.”

 

_ ‘So cute!’  _ Himiko waved her hand in an unsure manner. “I guess I could distract him long enough if I turn into like a random guy or something while you get the bomb.”

 

“But that would also leave Mineta to hit me with those balls from his head, and I can’t use my tongue to touch it.” A few seconds latter Tsuyu asked, “You can transform into a random guy, kero?”

 

_ ‘So cute!’ _ “Yeah, I can turn into anyone else provided that I can ingest enough of their blood, and I don’t have much left of any to do it for long.”

 

“Well… if you need blood to use your Quirk, then I could offer you up some of mine. Then we could confuse them.”

 

Himiko stopped in her tracks as she stared at Tsuyu. “...No one has ever actually offered their blood to me like that before.” 

 

Tsuyu found herself on the end of a sudden hug as Himiko gushed, “That is the nicest thing anyone has ever offered me! You are going to be my bestest friend! Next to Izu, anyway.”

 

“Glad to be one. Call me Tsuyu.”

 

“And call me Himi! But I don’t think I’ll be needing to drink your blood just yet. I have an idea!”

 

Meanwhile in the bomb room, Kaminari and Mineta were waiting for the two heroes to show up. Mineta checked the time, cursing his luck for not getting paired up with one of the girls. “There’s only a little bit of time left, do you think we hid the bomb too well?”

 

“Nah, frogs have a keen sense of smell and your cologne is really noticeable. They’ll be here any minute.”

 

“... I don’t think frogs work like that.”

 

“Of course they do!”

 

A sudden knock at the door halted the oncoming argument, confusing the two of them.

 

“...That’d have to be them, right?”

 

“If it was then why did they knock?”

 

The door opened, and while the two boys got ready to fight, they were treated to the sight of  _ not _ a cute girl, but a very tall,  _ very  _ emaciated man with sunken eyes and limp hair. 

 

“Oh my, I think I took a wrong turn.”

 

Both boys were absolutely stunned at this turn of events, and they were silent before Kaminari asked, “Uh, can we help you, sir?”

 

“Oh yes, I was wondering if you could tell me how I can reach BLEURGH.”

 

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!” The two were shocked and scared when the man began to spurt blood out his mouth, forgetting about the trial completely and rushing forward to help the man.

 

“Sir! Are you alrig-”  

 

Mineta didn’t get to finish because as soon as the two were close enough, a long tongue slipped into the room and caught both boys before flinging them out of the room. Above the door they could see Tsuyu waving down at them.

 

“Kero.”

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

As soon as Kaminari and Mineta was up and ready, All Might’s voice rang throughout the building.

 

“H-h-HEROES WIN!”

 

“HUH?”

 

Looking into the room, they saw no sign of the emaciated man, but they saw Himiko with a shit eating grin as she was poking the bomb in a crouched position.

 

“Neener neener.”

* * *

Back with the others, there were three very shocked people; Izuku, Katsuki, and a wide-eyed All Might as they processed the fact that Himiko turned into the hero’s weakened true self.

 

“How the fuck did she get his blood to do that! There was no way for that to have ever happened!”

 

“Wait, remember that time before the exams when she came to visit us and All Might was thin? And when he accidentally coughed into her face?!”

 

“Are you serious? Are you fucking serious?!”

 

“It-it should be okay, though. As far as she knows, that was just Mr Yagi, our trainer for the exams your mother hired for us; that was the excuse we used back then wasn’t it?”

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!”

 

Several of the students had turned back toward them at that. “What are you two going on about back there?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“...right.”

* * *

“Good work today, students! I am VERY pleased to see how many of you performed in there!”

 

Iida raised a hand before saying, “Such a hard lesson when compared to Albarn-Sensei’s exercise from yesterday; it seems like the teachers here each have their own paces.”

 

“Correct,” Kuuki answered, “Some teachers will set harsher standards on their students than others would. That would fall under the ‘freedom’ the heroes have at UA to teach us. I’d say that your homeroom teacher, Miss Maka, would have the easier standards than say, Aizawa; a teacher who expelled his entire class last year I believe.”

 

“EXPELLED?!”

 

“Alright now, enough scaring the students, Kuuki my lass. Now! I must go and review your performances with the other teacher so I’ll be going now! Go get changed back into your school uniforms and return to class PLUS ULTRA!!!!!”

 

The students were treated to the sight of All Might dashing away like a speeding bullet.

 

“Wow, he must have really needed to go.”

 

Izuku and Katsuki noticed the trails of steam coming off the hero near the end though, so they knew the real reason he had to speed off.

* * *

After school had ended and the students began going home, one student stayed in the infirmary as her supervisor returned to her office.

 

Kuuki made sure that no one was able to disturb her as she took out her phone and several sheets of paper; the files on the students of 1-A.

 

“Making the call, she waited for a few rings before a grouchy and scratchy voice answered her.

 

_ “I swear to god if this is you again Giri-” _

 

“It’s me, Shigiraki.”

 

_ “...what do you want, you **damn snake**?” _


End file.
